Une pincée de ci, une gousse de ça!
by Mayura02
Summary: PostPoudlard, Draco et Harry se retrouve à Poudlard pour une fête de retrouvailles Petite recette finale! Attention Lemon Cadeau pour Warriormeuh :p


_Disclaimer: Les petits rats que j'utilise pour cette expérience ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, moi qui aime tant les animaux mdr (Aurait-on peur que je les maltraite?nyark)._

_Pairing: HPDM_

_Rating: M_

_Je rappelle aux lecteurs et lectrices que cet OS est pour un public averti, il contient des relations homosexuelles explicites alors, ceux que cela peut rebuter, demi-tour please!_

_Hello tout le monde, me voici avec un loooong OS (Pour changer ce coup-ci ) écrit pour ma 200ème review à peu de chose près (mdr) pour la fic DCFM vs Potions Alors, nommons la grande gagnante de ce concouuuurs:  
J'ai nommé Warriormeuh (Nom de scène) Fanny (euh) Hem… Nom de scène également Alors, très chère, pour te remercier de tout cela, je réponds à ta demande (Qui est vraiment bien tombée à vrai dire lol) et voici ton OS fraîchement demandé! (Livraison rapide, n'est-ce pas? )  
Donc, à toi Fanny, ce petit cadeau sans prétention, j'espère que cela va te plaire sinon… Ben sinon tant pis, vive Ze Turtle quoi (Rien à voir, laissons tomber, je suis un cas désespéré)  
Bref, oublions cette note débile, passons Chère, très chère, très très chère Fanny, je te dédie cette histoire avec plaisir, ne te fous pas de moi please, rien ne se compare à ton style, je sais… sob_

_Enfin, j'arrête de déconner et vous souhaite à tous, une super bonne lecture _

**Une pincée de ci, une gousse de ça…**

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Draco Malfoy se disait qu'il ne vivait pas une soirée comme tant d'autres. Enfin ne se retrouvait-il pas dans le coin d'une vaste salle en train de s'ennuyer ferme. Non… Pas cette fois-ci.

Effectivement, c'était une soirée peu commune. Une soirée qui ne se réitérerait plus. C'était peut-être une sorte de dernière chance songeait-il sombrement. Il avala une gorgée de vodka alors que son regard faisait le tour de la Grande Salle. Il n'y était plus revenu depuis dix ans et Draco trouva soudain le temps bien long. Il ne l'aurait probablement jamais avoué mais il était heureux de se retrouver dans cette pièce emplie de souvenirs inestimables de son adolescence. Peut-être qu'à ce temps-là, sa vie semblait plus intrépide et excitante.

En comparaison à celle qu'il menait actuellement… Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre et beaucoup l'enviait, désireux d'obtenir le statut, le patrimoine ainsi que la beauté que le Serpentard avait acquis et conservé au fil du temps. Cependant, pourquoi tout devait-il être si morne? La compagnie ne manquait pas, il était constamment entouré. Peut-être pas des bonnes personnes, mais entouré quand même. Il avait toujours quelqu'un pour partager son lit afin qu'il ne reste jamais complètement froid. Est-ce que cela lui suffisait réellement?

«Foutaises» pensa Draco rageusement en finissant son verre d'une traite et en le claquant sur la table. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer intensément la pièce ainsi que chaque invité. Où était-il, cet imbécile?

Cette soirée était une sorte de réunion en l'honneur des élèves de septième année d'il y a dix ans et, lorsque Draco Malfoy avait reçu le carton d'invitation deux semaines de cela, ses pensées se dirigeaient totalement et inévitablement vers l'événement qu'il attendait avec une impatience difficilement contenue.

Dix ans qu'il ne l'avait plus revu… Dix ans que, partout, il recherchait des cheveux sombres constamment en bataille et des yeux verts au regard insaisissable et incandescent.

«Bien trop long tout ça» continua le fil de ses pensées alors que Draco se resservait à nouveau un verre de vodka. Il vit alors l'un de ses anciens amis se diriger vers lui avec désinvolture, un sourire agaçant et ravi sur ses lèvres rouges.

-Draco… Comment vas-tu?

-Blaise… Comme toujours…, grimaça le blond en se détournant légèrement.

-Pas mal cette soirée…

-Disons que ça change par rapport à d'habitude.

-C'est certain, répondit Zabini avec un petit sourire méprisant.

Blaise Zabini était sûrement le seul ancien élève qu'il pouvait considérer comme un véritable ami bien que Draco avait une certaine conception du mot «ami». Il était clair pour lui que se lier à quelqu'un, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, résultait obligatoirement à une source de problèmes non négligeable. «Exception» ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire non plus. Malgré cela, tout désignait Blaise comme l'une d'entre elles. Il était un confident précieux pour le dernier descendant en ligne directe des Malfoy et il connaissait son plus grand secret. Bien que Draco ne lui ait jamais révélé quoi que ce soit, le séduisant Serpentard aux cheveux bruns mettait à profit sa longue observation de Draco Malfoy et cela portait bien naturellement ses fruits.

Des regards et des soupirs qui en disaient longs…

A chaque fois qu'un certain visage apparaissait…

A chaque fois qu'un certain nom se prononçait…

A chaque fois qu'un souvenir refaisait surface…

A chaque fois que… Draco était si transparent. Du moins pour son ami de longue date, tout semblait évident. Mais le blond refusait âprement d'en parler. Il n'était pas question de discuter de sa faiblesse, celle qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à accepter… A admettre. Toute sa vie durant, Malfoy avait tenté de se convaincre d'une seule et unique chose. Une phrase qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Afin d'en être persuader après l'avoir répétée un million de fois.

«Qu'est-ce que je suis au fond? Un trou béant... Sans sentiments... Sans émotions... Un abysse qu'on appelle solitude... Un abysse qu'on ne comble pas».

La première partie de cette incantation avait volé en éclat le jour où le digne et orgueilleux fils des Malfoy s'était rendu compte des premiers sentiments d'amour qu'il avait éprouvés lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

Lui…

Celui qui avait complété cette litanie que Draco ne cessait de se ressasser afin d'en être convaincu. Malheureusement, il fût plus assuré par la solitude et le malheur qu'il éprouvait que par la sensation de vide qu'il se devait de ressentir.

Alors que Blaise voyait son ami se plonger dans des pensées qu'il devinait obscures, il avisa rapidement deux verres de genièvre qu'il s'empressa de saisir de ses mains avides. Il en tendit un à Draco qui, se ressaisissant, le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête.

Il avait déjà fini son deuxième verre de vodka…

Il était à peine 21h et Draco semblait toujours impatient de voir quelqu'un. De rencontrer un regard dans lequel il n'avait plus pu se plonger depuis, il lui semblait, une éternité.

«Une éternité aussi, c'est long» pensa Draco, amèrement.

Blaise le fixait d'un air moqueur et soudain, le Serpentard voulut le frapper. Ce connard savait… Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler cette attitude volontairement espiègle, cela lui faisait mal. Naturellement, Draco n'en fit rien.

-Tu m'as l'air particulièrement stressé ce soir… Tu attends quelqu'un? Demanda Blaise d'une voix taquine, n'y tenant plus.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Blaise, grogna Draco, le transperçant d'un regard terrifiant.

-Quelle idée, fit Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel, ne se départissant toujours pas de ce rictus irritant.

-Arrête ça, tu me tapes sur le système! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai alors me les brise pas…

-Tu as l'air d'une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous, je trouve ça tellement…Hum… Attendrissant.

-Putain, tu tiens vraiment à t'en manger une ce soir? Rétorqua le blond, sentant ses poings le démanger méchamment. Il sentait qu'il allait probablement passer son stress sur quelque chose qui pourrait le défouler…

-Regarde plutôt, je crois que ton rendez-vous est arrivé…, Susurra Blaise d'une voix victorieuse, se tournant vers la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Draco se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée et se pétrifia sur place. Il était là… Et la tension qui le submergeait depuis deux semaines revint en vagues déferlantes dans son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps. Bien plus longtemps que ces pauvres petites heures.

Peut-être même bien plus longtemps qu'une éternité…

-Potter… Murmura Draco faiblement. Le blond sentait ses genoux s'affaiblir sous le choc. Il était tout à fait conscient de l'effet que lui ferait la vue d'Harry Potter mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette onde brûlante caressant chaque fibre de sa peau, le prévenant vraisemblablement d'un danger imminent. Celui de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. C'était la plus grande frayeur de Draco Malfoy. Cela pouvait être dans n'importe quelle circonstance, maintenir le contrôle était une question de survie. Il ne se laissait jamais aller, ne riait jamais à gorge déployée, ne déconnait jamais, ne buvait jamais… Trop. Mais là, il sentait ces quelques fibres de lui-même se décomposer rapidement, l'abandonnant dans un état proche de la démence. Draco se contint avec violence alors que Blaise n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, analysant ses émotions sans vergogne, se permettant même un sourire franc.

-Alors, heureux? Murmura Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, Draco rougit violemment. C'en était trop. Il ne voulait pas être si transparent. Et puis… Autant vider son verre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Et il en reprit un autre.

Harry voyageait de personne en personne, constamment souriant. Il semblait tellement heureux de retrouver tous ces gens ayant faits partie de son passé. Il donnait des accolades à chacun, faisait des clins d'œil à d'autres. Avisant Hermione accompagnée de Ron au centre de la salle, il se précipita vers eux et les embrassa chaleureusement. Harry n'avait jamais coupé les ponts avec ses amis, il leur donnait fréquemment des nouvelles et ils passaient souvent de bons moments ensemble. Ses deux complices s'étaient mariés et avaient déjà une jolie petite fille de cinq ans, sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Le brun était naturellement le parrain de cette jeune fille portant le doux nom de Léna. Harry en était fou, il adorait s'occuper de sa filleule et la gâtait plus que jamais. Lorsqu'il demanda à ses amis où se trouvait Léna, Hermione lui répondit que Molly Weasley s'occupait d'elle pour la soirée. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir déçu mais un sourire apparut rapidement sur son visage lorsqu'il jeta un œil au ventre à nouveau rond d'Hermione.

-Un petit garçon cette fois-ci? Demanda Harry en posant un regard suppliant sur Ron qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Hermione lui coupa rapidement la parole et lança des yeux emplis de reproche au brun.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, c'est une surprise, arrête d'essayer d'avoir Ron!

Le Gryffondor soupira, déçu de voir que l'une de ses tentatives avait à nouveau échoué. Ron détourna le regard, ignorant la phrase peu flatteuse de son épouse. Parfois, il pouvait être tellement innocent…

Harry secoua légèrement la tête de droite et de gauche, se tournant imperceptiblement vers les élèves qui avaient partagé sa scolarité mouvementée. Au loin, une chevelure blonde attira son attention alors que Ron lui fourrait un verre d'un quelconque alcool en main. Il reconnut enfin Draco Malfoy et un sourire fleurit franchement sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce dernier le fixait allègrement, affichant une expression un peu bizarre. En effet, il paraissait un peu… Comment dire… Constipé? Non, plutôt troublé… Le mot serait sans doute plus juste selon les critères de Harry Potter qui n'avait cessé de soutenir son regard. Harry souleva son verre en direction de Draco, lui portant un toast silencieusement. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il songea que, malgré toutes les années de haine et de rancune qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, ce temps était révolu et il comptait bien prouvé à ce Serpentard prétentieux qu'il avait évolué. Etonnement, la réponse du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva à son tour son verre en signe de reconnaissance et en but une gorgée, lentement. Il n'avait toujours pas rompu le contact visuel et, sans vraiment en comprendre l'origine, Harry frissonna.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco Malfoy chancela faiblement, il était pourtant bien campé sur ses jambes. Le geste de Harry l'avait bien évidemment surpris mais le plus étrange était qu'il avait directement saisi le message. Apparemment, les autres personnes n'en comprenaient pas la signification et s'envoyaient des regards étonnés qui en disaient long. Malfoy et Potter ayant un geste civilisé l'un pour l'autre représentait quelque chose frôlant le miracle. Du moins pour ceux ayant assistés aux nombreux combats qui les avaient opposés durant leur jeunesse. La seule bataille, et la plus importante, qu'ils avaient effectuée dans le même camp était celle contre Voldemort. Ils ne combattaient pas côte à côte mais pour la même raison et cela semblait bien suffisant. Draco ne voulait pas être Mangemort et, Dieu sait pourquoi, il avait préféré jouer un rôle des plus importants là où on pensait ne jamais le trouver. Bref…

Draco, à l'instant même, était heureux. Potter l'avait reconnu. Lui… Celui qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années, celui qu'il avait détesté, il avait eu un geste amical envers lui, il l'avait presque salué bon Dieu! Il fit un grand sourire à Blaise qui parut étonné de cette démonstration flagrante de son bonheur intérieur. Le brun se contenta de le lui renvoyer, plongé dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'une petite heure, quelques groupes s'étaient formés. Des groupes qu'on n'aurait probablement guère soupçonnés il y a dix ans de cela. Chaque maison se mélangeait gaiement avec les autres, même les Serpentard se mêlaient avec plaisir avec les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Alors que Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ron, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Vincent Crabbe et Neville Londubat, Draco était lancé quelques mètres plus loin dans une conversation palpitante avec l'une des femmes qu'il respectait le plus au monde, Hermione Granger. Depuis deux ans, Draco et elle travaillait dans la même section à Sainte Mangouste. Ils étaient tout deux guérisseurs et excellaient dans leur profession. Grâce à ce rapprochement inopiné, Hermione mit ses griefs de côté et entreprit la lourde tâche de découvrir qui était Malfoy derrière cette fière carapace. Cela avait mal commencé mais si bien terminé que le début fût vite oublié. Ils s'entendaient copains comme cochons et s'appréciaient énormément.

-Je suis ravi de voir que ce petit bout pousse à la vitesse de la lumière! Fit le jeune homme en matant sans vergogne le joli ventre rond de la demoiselle.

-Arrête Draco, ne te moque pas de moi, bougonna Hermione en faisant une petite moue.

-Tu as déjà trouvé un prénom pour le petit homme? Demanda le blond avec une expression curieuse.

-Shhh, plus bas! Harry ne le sait pas encore!

Ha bon, Potter n'était pas au courant… C'était toujours bon à savoir. Qui sait, l'utilisation d'information peut toujours porter ses fruits…

-Ne pense même pas à le faire chanter! S'écria la brune en le dardant d'un regard moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiote! Dans quel but, d'abord?

-D'abord dans le but de l'emmerder puis de faire des cochonneries!

-DE QUOI! S'étrangla Draco en devenant blanc comme un linge, ses yeux exorbités la fixant comme si elle était subitement devenue folle.

La jeune fille s'esclaffa soudain, prise d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Décidément, c'était trop facile de le faire marcher songeait-elle avec bonne humeur. Le cri du Serpentard ainsi que les rires de la Gryffondor avaient attirés la curiosité du groupe à quelques pas d'eux. Ils se rapprochèrent et Ron passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa femme, serrant chaleureusement au passage la main de Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire, mon amour?

-Rien, chéri, sourit Hermione en lançant un regard malicieux à Draco qui paraissait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol alors que le reste du groupe s'approchait ainsi que Harry qui semblait se faire tenir la jambe par une Cho Chang des plus excitées.

«Connasse…» pensa le blond avec dégoût. Alors qu'il fixait la brunette de ses yeux orageux, le Gryffondor venait de reporter son attention sur lui et il lui sourit gentiment. Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre alors qu'il voyait Harry se diriger… Vers lui!

«Bordel de merde de put…»

-Pas de vulgarité Malfoy, fit d'entrée Potter en se plaçant juste en face de lui, les mains dans les poches, l'air particulièrement à l'aise.

«Hein! Mais c'est pas vrai, il lit dans mes pensées, le con!»

Voyant le regard complètement ahuri de Draco, le brun pouffa, une main passant délicatement dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Les rendant encore plus fous…

Le rendant encore plus séduisant…

-Je…

-Je voulais dire, sois sympa avec moi… Continua Harry. Et cette fois, il lui tendit une main franche et amicale. Ne se départissant pas de son air sûr de lui, les rôles semblaient s'être inversés entre eux au fil des années. Pourtant, Draco conservait la même prestance, la même grâce et la même froideur mais… Cet air tellement sauvage et totalement sûr de lui le rendait complètement irrésistible. Vu que le Serpentard était de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui, Harry levait imperceptiblement la tête vers lui et… Attendait. Une parole, un geste, n'importe quoi. Et Draco semblait perdu dans son monde. Il se demandait sincèrement si il était encore perdu dans l'un de ses rêves ou si son ancien ennemi lui adressait bien la parole d'un air dégagé, comme s'il était l'un de ses amis, en lui tendant la main.

Et il réagit.

Le Serpentard saisit la main du jeune homme face à lui, la prenant lentement dans la sienne, comme pour savourer son contact. Cela semblait si délicieux de pouvoir enfin toucher cette peau tant désirable autrement qu'en la frappant, la pinçant, la haïssant.

Et Draco prit tout son temps, il sut apprécier le moment unique qu'il vivait à sa juste valeur. Il fit glisser ses doigts longs et fins contre ceux plus hâlés de son partenaire qui soupira discrètement. Il parut rassuré d'avoir finalement la main du blond dans la sienne. Son pouls battait follement alors qu'il espérait une réaction positive du jeune homme. Et lui aussi adorait l'épiderme qu'il caressait doucement sous ses doigts. Pour les personnes les entourant, cet instant pouvait apparaître comme rapide et insignifiant mais, pour eux, cela signifiait la fin d'une haine qui avait débuté par une poignée de mains refusée.

-J'ai toujours été sympa avec toi, le taquina Draco en serrant plus fortement la paume de Harry contre la sienne. Ca y était… Il se reprenait. Et il ne comptait plus se laisser déstabiliser comme toute à l'heure.

-C'est vrai, il faut que je l'avoue, tu es la personne qui a été la plus adorable avec moi…, admit faussement le brun en quittant à regret le contact qu'ils y avaient entre eux.

-C'est évident, pas comme Ron, se moqua un peu le blond.

-Ron? Demanda le Gryffondor, surpris d'entendre Malfoy utiliser le prénom de son meilleur ami.

-Ron, sourit Draco sans répondre à la question muette de Harry.

-Explique, gronda le jeune homme, pas content d'être mis de côté dans quelque chose dont il devrait être au courant.

-Disons que je connais la famille Weasley plus amicalement que tu ne pourrais le croire, continua le Serpentard, ravi de voir l'effet de sa révélation sur un Harry complètement hébété par la nouvelle.

-En effet, fit Hermione, s'investissant enfin dans la conversation. Elle venait de prendre Draco par le bras et souriait joyeusement.

-Hey, mais dites-moi de quoi je ne suis pas au courant!

-Je travaille avec Draco. Tu sais qu'il est guérisseur je crois? Demanda la brune à Harry en lui lançant un regard taquin.

-Oui… Fit le brun en répondant au regard de sa meilleure amie par des yeux furieux.

-Hé bien, nous travaillons dans le même service! N'est-ce pas génial? D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé qu'il serait le parrain de mon futur petit bout!

Harry semblait sur le point de s'évanouir sous la nouvelle. Hermione lui avait bien dit que Draco travaillait à Sainte Mangouste mais pas qu'il travaillait AVEC ELLE! Et encore moins qu'ils s'entendaient si bien… Au point d'être parrain du deuxième enfant de la jeune femme. Il se demanda soudain si lui et Draco seraient liés par quelque chose si cela devenait le cas… Stop aux questions futiles, le brun avait absolument besoin d'un bon verre.

Et il vint.

Des mains de Draco, précisément.

Harry le remercia et prit vivement le verre des mains de Draco. C'était déjà son cinquième et il se disait franchement qu'il ferait bien de se calmer un peu si il ne voulait pas terminer la soirée sur les chapeaux de roue. Malgré cela, il le vida d'une traite et fixa le blond du coin de l'œil, lui aussi avait les joues un peu rouges. Il trouva cela tellement sexy…

Le Gryffondor secoua aussitôt sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Pas bon le trop plein d'alcool… Surtout que ça ne lui réussissait déjà pas en temps normal… Heureusement qu'il ne devait pas aller travailler le lendemain. D'ailleurs, comme il l'avait souhaité, Harry était devenu Auror. Il devait être le meilleur d'entre eux mais le jeune homme était bien trop modeste à ce niveau pour se considérer comme tel. A vrai dire, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser à ce moment se trouvait juste sous son nez à vrai dire. Elle souriait d'ailleurs chaleureusement à Hermione et le brun sentit une insidieuse pointe de jalousie le ronger de l'intérieur. Son expression s'assombrit quelque peu jusqu'à ce que Draco se tourne à nouveau vers lui. Bizarrement, dans les yeux intenses du Serpentard, Harry sentit qu'il avait toute l'attention du blond. Une attention complète, troublante et grisante.

Ce n'était qu'un regard et pourtant… Le Gryffondor se sentait entier dans ces yeux gris sombre. Il était bien… A sa place. Une soudaine lucidité prit place dans son esprit, lucidité qu'il n'avait pas en temps normal. L'alcool le faisait souvent trop réfléchir ou parfois… Vraiment pas assez. Mais c'était l'évidence même de savoir que ce dernier multipliait les émotions qu'ils ressentaient, il les vivifiait et les intensifiait. C'était bon de regarder Draco sans gêne aucune, d'accepter soudainement ce qu'il refoulait avec embarras.

Il était beau… Et il avait envie de le toucher. D'enfin savoir si sa peau est aussi douce qu'elle en donne l'impression. De découvrir ce qu'il ressentirait lorsque ses doigts pénétreront dans sa chevelure fine. De posséder ce…

-Harry? Fit Draco d'une voix douce. Le brun releva la tête vers lui, dérouté par l'expression inquiète qu'arborait le Serpentard face à lui. Son prénom…

-Oui? Murmura le jeune homme, confus de s'être laissé aller à ses pensées.

-Rien… Tu semblais perdu, à vrai dire, prononça faiblement le blond, se passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux courts.

-Vodka? Se reprit rapidement Harry face au séduisant jeune homme lui faisant face. Il lui tendit le liquide avec un sourire craquant et coquin.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Draco en s'emparant du verre, effleurant au passage les doigts fins du beau brun. Il frémit légèrement mais n'en laissa rien paraître, préférant répondre à son sourire tout en savourant son énième verre de la soirée.

Heureusement qu'il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool…

Au bout de quelques heures plutôt bien arrosées, le petit groupe se trouvait à présent assis autour de l'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Leurs anciens professeurs étaient passés les voir alors qu'ils étaient encore plus ou moins sains d'esprit, Dieu merci! Affalés sur les bancs disposés comme à leur habitude, les jeunes gens s'adonnaient à des conversations de plus en plus joyeuses et leurs rires fusaient à travers la pièce. Comme de bien entendu, Harry et Draco étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors que le Gryffondor riait aux éclats après avoir entendu une blague de Blaise qui était venu les rejoindre un peu plus tard, le blond ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Le trop plein d'alcool le dénuait peu à peu du contrôle habituel qu'il maintenait sur sa petite personne et Draco ne se gênait vraiment plus de contempler Harry à son aise. Il passait d'un extrême à l'autre, heureux d'être aux côtés de l'homme qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps et en même temps désespéré par le fait que ce moment parfait aurait inévitablement et indubitablement une fin.

Harry, lui, était complètement bourré. Le mot étant encore faible. Il ne cessait de rire, les joues délicatement rosées, légèrement appuyé sur Draco qui paraissait ravi de ce contact inopiné. Leurs cuisses s'effleuraient à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux faisaient un mouvement et le blond semblait au paroxysme de la félicité.

Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux? Cette soirée resterait dans les annales, il était certain de ne jamais l'oubliée. Tout était magique… Ses espérances et ses rêves ne pouvaient être plus comblés. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient l'être mais Draco n'avait jamais eu la prétention de croire qu'il pourrait, rien qu'une seconde, intéresser le Survivant d'un point de vue amoureux. Rien que le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes était un obstacle mais au vu de leur «entente» passée, le Serpentard ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion quant à la possibilité de réalisation de ses fantasmes.

Mais ce soir, il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui importait. Harry était agréable et lui parlait comme à un véritable ami. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il pouvait l'observer à sa guise et discuter de tout et de rien en sa compagnie. Mais le meilleur… Restait le fait qu'il le touchait. C'était exquis. Et incroyable.

-Dracooooo… J'ai… Mal de tête…, murmura le brun d'une voix un peu nasillarde en se tournant vers le Serpentard, arborant une moue absolument délicieuse.

-Je crois que tu devrais te calmer sur la vodka, proposa tranquillement Draco, se faisant violence pour ne pas faire une bêtise irréparable alors qu'il venait à peine de lier contact avec Harry.

-Mais c'est si bon, fit le jeune homme en se léchant les lèvres, ne quittant pas le blond des yeux.

Peut-être que cela valait la peine de faire une bêtise…

Draco déglutit et ne répondit rien. Il glissa une œillade du côté de Hermione et Ron. La jeune femme était parfaitement fraîche et dispo et n'avait pas bu un seul verre d'alcool, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour une future maman exemplaire telle que la brune l'était. Elle fixait son mari d'un air douteux et désapprobateur vu qu'il ne cessait de chanter quelques chansons «inappropriées» avec ses vieux amis.

-«Bali Balo sur sa moto, faisait du cent en dessous de zéro! Et c'est dans c'putain de virage, Qu'y s'les ai prises dans l'embrayage! Ah ah ah oui vraiment! Bali Balo est un salaud!»

«D'ailleurs, Harry se tord encore de rire» songea-t-elle avec critique.

-Hermione, dit doucement Draco afin d'attirer son attention. Comme prévu, elle se retourna vers lui et attendit la suite.

-Oui?

-Tu ne crois pas que… Il faudrait pas ramener Harry? Bégaya le Serpentard, ses pommettes rougissant adorablement.

Cela lui coûtait de lui dire ça car la dernière chose que Draco voulait voir, c'était bien le départ du Gryffondor. Mais il se trouvait dans un tel état que, franchement, si il ne se retrouvait pas dans un coma éthylique dans les minutes qui suivent, il allait se faire violer par toute l'assistance et il n'avait franchement pas l'air d'être en état de se défendre… Effectivement, la plupart des anciens élèves encore présents à cette heure tardive mataient sans vergogne le beau Harry Potter qui se pâmait devant tous. Il était sexy à mourir et le blond pouvait ressentir la jalousie monter par vagues détonantes dans son corps tout entier.

-Je crois que c'est même une très bonne idée, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Le départ d'Harry entraînerait le leur, pas qu'elle s'emmerdait mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser autant que les autres. D'autant plus que son ami devait VRAIMENT rentrer chez lui. Harry venait justement de s'affaler sur la table, la tête entre ses bras croisés, le souffle un peu court par ses accès de fou rire.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas en état de transplaner…, continua-t-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

-Et tu ne peux pas le ramener, je suppose? Demanda tout de même Draco. Il se doutait déjà bien de la réponse, elle devait déjà s'occuper de Ron alors, si Harry devait s'en mêler…

-Non, je crois que tu t'en doutes, soupira la brune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? On ne peut pas le laisser ici…

-Tu n'as qu'à le ramener toi.

-Moi! S'écria le Serpentard, peu assuré de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Ben oui, toi! Pourquoi pas, après tout?

-Mais… Je suis venu en voiture, je me suis garé à Pré-au-Lard, je…

-Pas de fausses excuses Draco, tu peux bien faire ça pour ton amie, susurra Hermione d'un air entendu. En fin de compte, elle venait de lui faire une faveur terriblement exquise. Une faveur dangereuse…

-Il est bourré!

-Tu es un grand garçon Draco! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, franchement! Hurla-t-elle férocement cette fois-ci.

Leur petite discussion ramena brusquement l'attention de l'assistance sur eux. Alors que la plupart d'entre eux les regardaient, ahuris, Harry venait de relever la tête et lança à Draco un regard farouchement excitant.

-Tu as envie de quoi exactement, Draco? Lui demanda-t-il suavement, ne quittant ses yeux sous aucun prétexte.

Tout en Draco hurlait «DE TOI» mais, à notre plus grande déception, il n'en fit rien et continuait de le regarder d'un air idiot et hébété. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint à lui-même et murmura sa réponse.

-Te ramener… Je crois qu'il serait temps de te ramener… Tu as l'air… Fatigué, balbutia-t-il comme il pouvait.

-C'est toi qui me ramènes? Fit doucement Harry. En cet instant précis, il ressemblait à un enfant qui, effectivement, semblait aux limbes du sommeil.

-Si tu veux, répondit gentiment le blond en penchant la tête sur le côté, de façon à avoir une vue plus droite du visage du jeune homme.

-Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi…, bailla le Gryffondor soudainement, fermant progressivement les paupières sur ses prunelles menthe à l'eau.

-Pardon!

Mais Harry ne répondit plus rien. Ses paupières ne clignaient plus et son corps restait immobile alors qu'un doux sommeil semblait s'emparer de lui. Draco était toujours aussi étonné, il n'en revenait pas. Cette phrase…

Se levant prestement, Draco serra la main de toutes les personnes présentes à la table à laquelle il était assis et embrassa chaleureusement la joue de Hermione. La jeune femme lui fit un petit clin d'œil tout en désignant Harry par la même occasion. Le blond rougit un peu et fit mine de ne rien comprendre. Il arriva près du brun et secoua doucement le bras qui soutenait sa tête si délicate.

Aucune réaction…

Un peu nerveux, il chuchota son prénom afin de le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Un simple grognement ennuyeux lui répondit. Soupirant, Draco passa une main stressée dans ses fins cheveux blonds. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. La brune lui fit un sourire encourageant et il comprit. De ses mains tremblantes, il entoura la taille de Harry et le souleva légèrement. Après l'avoir assis dans l'autre sens, Draco voulut le transporter en princesse mais le brun en avait décidé autrement. Dérangé par toutes ces agitations sur sa petite personne, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, un peu grognon. Draco, qui avait eu l'intention de le soulever à ce moment-là, dut improviser en fonction du geste du Gryffondor et il se retrouva avec un Harry profondément endormi contre son torse, jambes nouées autour sa taille, la tête enfouie dans sa nuque. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rougir atrocement, la situation étant à son comble pour lui. Quelle soirée...

-------------------------------

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, de nombreux coups de coude tout en tenant un Harry complètement à l'ouest (Oui, c'est très difficile, Dray confirme), et d'un chemin assez pénible, Draco parvint enfin à Pré-au-Lard, son précieux fardeau somnolent toujours entre ses bras puissants. Il poussa un petit soupir, profitant encore un peu du corps chaud du Gryffondor contre le sien et avança lentement vers le parking où il s'était garé.

Parvenant à sa voiture, Draco maintint Harry sur sa hanche d'un geste maladroit afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte arrière de l'engin. Le brun poussa un petit grognement de désapprobation, se sentant ballotté alors qu'il était dans un sommeil paisible. La porte ouverte, le blond bougea à nouveau Harry pour l'installer confortablement sur la banquette arrière.

Le couchant de tout son long, Draco le plaça convenablement, se mettant au-dessus de lui pour des raisons «pratiques» (Tout le monde y croit…). Il prit un coussin se trouvant à l'avant et l'installa derrière la tête d'Harry, le dérangeant à nouveau dans sa sieste. Après quelques mouvements de la part du dormeur afin de s'installer mieux, Draco ne bougea pas de place, contemplant l'être qui l'empoisonnait depuis ses plus jeunes années. Il admira son visage fin, ses paupières tendrement closes, ses lèvres charnues, son cou gracile, le haut de son corps si tentant… Il déglutit faiblement lorsqu'il vit qu'une fine clavicule était nue sous ses yeux, la chemise du brun laissant découvrir une petite partie de son intimité.

Draco avait la folle envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette épaule dévoilée. Il était seul, Harry dormait sous lui et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le corps de ce dernier l'appelait plus que de raison. A moins que ce ne soit son imagination… Qui lui avait, d'ailleurs, joué beaucoup de tours à de nombreuses reprises.

Etait-ce correct? Bien sûr que non… Mais aurait-il encore une si belle occasion de toucher Harry? Non… Ca aussi c'était certain. Et sa conscience se battait avec ses pulsions, ne sachant plus que faire. Draco avait tellement envie de lui… Il caressa alors le doux visage du jeune homme, une expression triste se peignant sur le visage du blond.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais… Harry…, murmura-t-il dans le creux obscur de la nuit, un flot de sentiments perçant dans sa voix.

Alors, sachant pertinemment que c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir goûter la peau veloutée du Gryffondor, la conscience de Draco perdit le combat. Et il avança sa bouche contre la clavicule du jeune homme. Au début, ce n'était qu'un simple toucher qui le fit frissonner. Savoir que cette peau était celle de Harry et pas celle d'un ou d'une autre jour le fit à nouveau succomber et il sortit sa langue… Caressant très lentement cette clavicule qui le narguait depuis trop longtemps. Cinq minutes à tout casser… Hem.

-Hmm… Oui, lèche-moi…, grogna une voix ensommeillée, bougeant faiblement sous un corps brûlant.

Draco se redressa, éberlué par le réveil de Harry. S'en voulant à mort, il voulut se retirer directement et se relever. Deux bras dominants l'en empêchèrent, le plaquant fortement contre ce corps qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Le blond murmura alors quelques paroles incompréhensibles, tentant de se dépêtrer de ces bras absolument exquis.

-Je… Harry… Arrête, t'as trop bu! Lâche, je…

-Sshh… Ferme-la un peu Dray, tu veux? Chuchota Harry d'une voix douce.

Sur ce, il s'empara tranquillement des lèvres du blond, l'emprisonnant dans un baiser absolument savoureux, plongeant directement sa langue entre ses lèvres tiédies par le froid de la nuit, s'empressant de les réchauffer dans une étreinte passionnée. Draco envoya alors toute sa conscience se faire foutre, se disant qu'après tout, lui aussi avait bu et que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Si?

Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un dénudant plaisamment son compagnon, ce dernier réagissant en ouvrant une chemise bien trop embêtante à son goût. S'étreignant, ils soupirèrent de concert et continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se caressant éperdument. Draco avait passé une main possessive dans la coiffure échevelée de Harry, s'y accrochant désespérément alors que le brun lui griffait sa magnifique cambrure.

Au bout de quelques minutes de passion, les membres emmêlés dans un enlacement des plus emportés, ils finirent tous deux totalement nus, se caressant fébrilement, leurs gémissements résonnant sous la bénédiction de la lune, seul témoin de leurs ébats. Draco, faisant usage de sa bouche, la fit descendre le long du corps du Gryffondor qui n'était plus que soupirs. Atteignant ses tétons durs, le blond les lécha consciencieusement, mordant légèrement la pointe afin de faire arracher un petit cri à Harry qui haletait dès à présent. Draco continua son périple, déposant ça et là quelques baisers sur les côtes du jeune homme qui frémissait, caressant en même temps les doux cheveux blonds à sa portée. Descendant à nouveau, Draco eut en face de lui la verge de Harry, pointant hardiment vers lui.

Il l'admira un instant, soufflant un peu dessus, faisant trembler son propriétaire qui le suppliait de cesser de le torturer. Portant une main flageolante vers son sexe, Draco la saisit doucement, la releva un peu et en embrassa la base. Il fit glisser son nez jusqu'au bout et finit par se résoudre à lécher tendrement ses testicules. Harry poussait de longs geignements, semblant se retenir avec difficulté.

Draco dévia alors, embrassant son aine, ses cuisses, ses genoux, voulant toucher tout ce qui faisait Harry. Il était enfiévré de voir que tout cela l'appartenait à l'instant présent. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il y aurait un réveil à cet événement, il préférait mourir plutôt que de se dire qu'il se réveillerait encore probablement seul après un instant comme celui-ci. Et pourtant…

Ne réfléchissant plus, Draco céda aux suppliques de son ange et il s'inclina. Il prit d'abord son gland en bouche, faisant presque s'étouffer Harry sous la surprise. Il continua son massage buccal, avançant de plus en plus pour finir par tout sucer exquisément. Le brun gesticulait sous la caresse, prit d'une euphorie indescriptible. Se délectant de son geste, le blond accélérait au fur et à mesure, s'adaptant également aux mouvements de Harry.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta, recevant un alors un regard indigné et surexcité. Draco lui lança alors un coup d'œil taquin, s'amusant de la réaction du Gryffondor. Harry avait les joues si rouges… Et son regard pétillant… Draco se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres. Ce fut au tour de Harry d'arborer une expression malicieuse. Se méfiant un peu, le blond recula imperceptiblement. Continuant son avancée, le brun sourit et s'empara de la main du Serpentard qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

Soudain, il porta cette même main à ses lèvres, la caressant de sa peau. Draco retint son souffle lorsque le jeune homme prit son index en bouche, passant une langue mutine sur son doigt. Son érection redoubla d'ardeur sous le geste coquin de Harry, réclamant un peu d'attention. Faisant mine d'ignorer l'état de Draco, le brun continua son jeu sur chaque doigt, les aspirant allègrement. N'osant dire un mot, le Serpentard se laissa faire, la gorge sèche. Harry stoppa alors son petit jeu et guida la main du blond vers ses fesses, enfonçant ses prunelles étincelantes dans leurs opposantes, lui faisant comprendre par là son désir.

Draco frémit, comprenant avec un temps de retard. La main de Harry le guidait toujours et il la posa sur ses fesses bien rondes. Lentement, le blond partit à la découverte de ce terrain interdit, touchant délicatement la raie, atteignant du bout des doigts son anus. Harry trembla un petit instant et, bougeant sensiblement, l'encouragea à continuer. Draco le pénétra alors, le quittant pas du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que le blond entrait un deuxième doigt, Harry lui demanda d'arrêter, n'en pouvant plus.

-Tu veux… Qu'on arrête? Demanda Draco, un peu éberlué par la situation.

-T'es malade? Prends-moi tout de suite, oui! Rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco, se remettant un peu de sa surprise, rit de bon cœur, s'étendant un peu plus sur son compagnon qui souriait comme un dément. Prenant le coussin qui se trouvait sous la tête du brun, il le positionna sous les hanches du jeune homme afin de faciliter ce qui allait suivre…

Le Serpentard souleva un peu son bassin, plaçant son sexe devant son entrée. Il fit de légers allers et retours devants, le pénétrant à chaque fois de son nœud. Harry gémissait déjà qu'il en voulait plus lorsque Draco reprit la parole, murmurant.

-Tu es le seul, tu sais… A jamais.

A peine Harry eut-il le temps de comprendre le sens de cette phrase que Draco le prit entièrement, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Le brun fit directement aller son bassin à la rencontre du sexe le pénétrant merveilleusement. Ils gémirent de concert, se rencontrant, s'éloignant, le tout dans un désir de l'autre indescriptible, une passion folle, une envie au-delà de tout. Draco alternait tendresse et ardeur, modulant ses actions d'un simple regard provenant de son compagnon qui le dirigeait sans un mot.

Quelques délicieuses minutes plus tard, Harry jouit en en s'accrochant irrémédiablement aux épaules de son partenaire, murmurant cent fois son prénom dans une litanie érotique. Après tant de sensualité, Draco ne put que le suivre en s'écroulant sur lui, son corps agité de spasmes de bien-être.

Cette nuit, oui, cette nuit sans étoiles, où seul la lune fut leur témoin, ils firent l'amour.

--------------------------

Le lendemain, Londres, appartement de Harry Potter

Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, habillé d'un jeans délavé à moitié attaché et d'une chemise blanche largement ouverte parcourait son salon en long et en large, un téléphone en main, une amie à l'autre bout du fil.

-Mais oui, Mione, je suis bien rentré! Ne t'inquiète pas commeça! Et Ron, ça va, la gueule de bois? Demanda vicieusement Harry, un petit sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres.

-ET TOI, GUEULE DE BOIS! Rétorqua son ami en hurlant dans le téléphone, de façon à bien lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il était looooin d'être le seul…

-Aie, oui, putain, tu le sais non! Grogna le Gryffondor en se massant le cuir chevelu, bien décidé à aller se confectionner une potion au plus vite. Quoique… A la réflexion, il risquait d'empirer la chose au vu de ses capacités en potions, il valait peut-être mieux attendre que cela passe… La voix d'Hermione se fit à nouveau entendre dans le cornet.

-Laisse tomber, il est d'une humeur de chien depuis hier, IN-VI-VA-BLE! Chuchota la brune d'un ton conspirateur.

-J'ai entendu! Cria une voix fulminante derrière elle. Harry pouffa à cette remarque, un petit soupir exaspéré se faisant entendre de la part de la jeune maman.

-Et sinon, Léna va bien? Demanda le brun d'une voix douce.

-Elle dort encore la pitchounette, elle est crevée avec la soirée d'hier… D'autant plus que son père n'a même pas su s'en occuper, fit-elle un peu plus fort, de manière à ce que Ron l'entende. Apparemment, ce fut le cas au vu du flot de paroles explicatif se faisant entendre derrière elle.

-Tu m'étonnes, murmura Harry en guise de réponse. Un «toc-toc» distinctif le détourna de sa conversation et il quitta rapidement Hermione en lui disant que quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, découvrant Draco derrière elle. Il fit de grands yeux et l'invita à entrer, balbutiant quelques excuses à propos du désordre régnant dans la pièce. Le blond ne répondit pas et s'assit dans le fauteuil, suite à la proposition aimable du Gryffondor.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Hem… Non merci, c'est gentil, répondit-il d'une voix un peu stressée.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite, dit Harry avec un petit sourire, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé… Murmura Draco en guise de réponse, ses yeux se posant obstinément sur le sol.

-Désolé? Mais… De quoi? Demanda le brun d'une voix curieuse, dévisageant son interlocuteur.

-Ben… Pour hier, bredouilla-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas. Au contraire, c'est moi qui suis désolé, tu as dû me ramener alors que j'avais trop bu. Je te remercie plutôt…, fit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu… Mais, tu ne te souviens pas?

-Me souvenir de quoi, Draco? Demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix posée.

-Je… Rien, laisse tomber, soupira le blond. Il se leva sans dire un mot de plus, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais! Le retint Harry. Il l'empêcha de continuer plus loin, barricadant la porte d'entrée de son propre corps. Draco s'arrêta, s'attendant à une réaction de ce genre au vu du caractère fougueux du Gryffondor.

-Ne me pose pas de questions, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais juste m'en aller…

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce, l'incitant à parler sur les événements de la veille.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est moi qui déconne… Tu sais, la mémoire, quand on vieillit, rit un peu jaune le blond en gigotant sur place, mal à l'aise.

-A 27 ans, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, tu vois, rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Laisse-moi juste passer, implora Draco, tentant d'adopter un ton plus coupant.

-Non.

Draco voulut forcer le brun à se retirer de la porte et il posa une main sur son bras, l'enserrant légèrement tout en le repoussant sur le côté. Harry, ne se laissant pas faire, saisit le blond par la taille et, profitant d'un moment d'inattention dû à un doux frémissement de son corps, l'entraîna vers l'arrière, le salon comme destination. Draco finit par se laisser aller et se rassit là où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant.

-A quoi tu joues? Tu viens chez moi en t'excusant sur quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas et puis, tu veux te tailler comme un voleur! Murmura Harry en posant son regard sur les mains que Draco trituraient nerveusement. Il ne répondit rien et attendit.

Le brun se retourna alors vers lui, saisit son menton et le força à le regarder. Lorsque ce fut fait, Harry découvrit un regard un peu perdu rencontrant le sien, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Dray? Toi qui ne t'excuse jamais… Qui ne laisse jamais rien paraître…, chuchota doucement le Gryffondor.

Draco tressaillit au son de l'appellation. Il avait gémi ce surnom… Hier. Mais avant, il ne l'avait jamais surnommé comme ça.

Avant.

Jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire avouer? Demanda durement Draco, lui jetant alors un regard peiné mélangeant colère et trahison.

-De quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses encore? Se défendit son opposant, étonné du revirement de situation.

-Réponds à ma question, gronda le blond.

Harry soupira mais ne répondit rien.

-Je sais que tu es au courant. Je n'ai rien à t'avouer, tu le sais très bien. Tu viens de te trahir, espèce de pigeon! La prochaine fois, quand tu veux me faire marcher, je te conseille d'agir plus finement, Potter! S'énerva Draco avec irritation, se dirigeant, cette fois-ci bien décidé, vers la porte afin de sortir au plus vite.

-Attends, Draco, laisse-moi t'expliquer! S'écria Harry en courant à sa poursuite, s'accrochant désespérément à sa taille, son torse collé contre son dos imposant.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, fit froidement le blond, ne bougeant pourtant pas d'un pouce, les bras autour de lui le troublant plus que de raison.

-Je t'en supplie, écoute-moi, chuchota le Gryffondor, se sentant brusquement misérable pour sa tentative infructueuse.

Draco soupira et, en signe d'assentiment, hocha de la tête et se retourna, se retrouvant face à Harry. Ce dernier se décrocha alors du Serpentard, mettant quelques centimètres entre eux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je… J'étais… Mal à l'aise à propos d'hier.

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, excuse-moi, ironisa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-S'il te plaît! En te voyant ce matin devant ma porte, j'ai voulu… J'ai attendu de voir ce que tu voulais me dire. Tu avais l'air tellement paumé… Je pensais que tu allais me dire quelque chose que j'attendais depuis… Depuis longtemps, tu sais, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. A présent, il avait toute l'attention de Draco qui l'observait et buvait chacune de ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi? Demanda doucement le blond, avançant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Je…

-Est-ce qu'il y a… Un peu de ça? Dit Draco en descendant sa main vers celle de Harry, joignant leurs paumes et entremêlant leurs doigts délicatement.

-…Oui, je crois, bredouilla Harry, chamboulé par le geste tendre du Serpentard.

-Et… Une gousse de ça? Continua-t-il en posant son autre main sur la hanche du jeune homme, les rapprochant sensiblement l'un de l'autre.

Harry ne put que hocher de la tête, montrant son approbation dans un regard voilé.

-Une pincée de ça aussi, non? Demanda Draco en posant ses lèvres contre la joue de Harry qui respirait un peu plus fort.

Un son imperceptible lui répondit.

-Une tranche de ça, sûrement…

Et Draco le serra fort contre lui, passant une main aventureuse dans le dos du Gryffondor qui soupira de satisfaction.

-Dray… Tu oublies l'ingrédient essentiel…, murmura Harry, participant dans la recette peu commune sortie tout droit de l'esprit railleur du blond.

-Ha bon? Ronronna-t-il contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Oui... Il y a ça aussi, susurra le brun en happant les lèvres du blond, les faisant tous deux chavirer dans une onde de douceur et d'amour, les baignant dans un océan ne leur appartenant qu'à eux.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…

_The End…_

_Alors, merci à tous d'avoir lu cette petite histoire jusqu'ici, si vous voulez me faire part de vos avis, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche_

_Alors, minouche, raté, casse-couilles? lol_

_Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes!_

_Mayura_


End file.
